Hard copy records management and office organization are one of the most critical areas of running a great number of businesses and other activities smoothly and efficiently. Numerous devices exist to help keep files ordered and hard copy records readily retrievable. For example, in the area of filing cabinets, hanging or suspension file folders have presented a significant improvement to keeping files ordered and still accessible by allowing for easy deposit, removal and rearrangement of files and file folders, in contrast with files deposited directly in a file drawer, shelf or other storage location and either stacked with other files or otherwise compacted to make retrieval and further filing very cumbersome.
Other inventions have introduced improvements to hanging file folders. For example, in PCT Application No. PCT/SE89/00445 published Mar. 22, 1990, an arrangement of forming an index flap in suspension file folders is disclosed to enhance the organization function of hanging file folders by allowing for tabbing removable capacity. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,971, a method is taught for connecting the rigid member used to suspend a hanging file folder and the folder itself.
Folders themselves also have received significant market and manufacturing attention given their importance in keeping documents organized. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,623, for example, a folder having a reinforced margin is disclosed to improve filing and tabbing capacity of file folders. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,268, an adjustable file folder is taught having an overlap pocket which releasably connects to the main body of the file folder to accommodate variable file volumes. By unconnecting the overlap fold, the larger pocket volume is accessed to increase the total file volume available. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,485 and 1,238,788, various methods are disclosed of making a file folder.
A significant problem which remains with hanging file folders despite the various improvements in the art, however, is that the folders tend to separate one from another when being rearranged within a file drawer. Frequently, documents are misfiled by placing them between file folders instead of within a proper file folder. This results in the document slipping underneath the suspended files and becoming misplaced, frequently unaccounted for for long periods of time or until the hanging file folders are removed altogether from the file drawer or other storage space where they are kept.
One subject of the present invention is to provide an improvement in conventional hanging file folders for preventing individual folders from separating and leaving open storage spaces into which loose documents can be misfiled or lost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic connection means for releasably locking hanging file folders together to save time, resources and filing effort by ensuring that file rearrangement will pen only file folder spaces, not open file drawer space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improvement comprised of versatile means for connecting conventional hanging file folders when stored next to one another in conventional fixed storage units, which means is inexpensive to employ either for specially manufactured hanging file folders or for existing folders to be adapted with said improvement while at the same time being uncomplicated to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improvement in conventional hanging file folders which allows for releasable locking connection of juxtaposed file folders with one arrangement, or non-locking juxtaposition of file folders with a minor, no-cost and ready variation of the same folders.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improvement for storing conventional hanging file folders within fixed storage units such as cabinets drawers by eliminating open storage space between adjacent file folders through releasable folder connection means, while also providing carrying means for transporting individual file folders outside of said storage units using the same connection means and a carrying strap adaption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of selectively preventing documents from being filed or misplaced between adjacent file folders in a file folder system.